


"i know"

by orphan_account



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Just a lil oneshot, some cute domesticity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: based off of some nate/elena imagines i read on tumblr, only switched to match him and my oc. nate comes home to see his princess asleep on his side of the bed.





	"i know"

nate walked in the house, careful to make sure he wouldn’t wake sam who was still crashing on his couch.  
she was nearly asleep, trying to finish one of the last journal entries about one of their adventures with sully on the colorado river.  
he opened the door, smiling as he saw his beautiful girlfriend. but she was on his side of the bed. and that was a no no.  
but he couldn’t help but be glad that she was safe and asleep, or so he thought anyway. he’d been leaving so much that he hadn’t gotten long to spend with her and he had to admit that he missed his princess and hearing her giggle as he peppered her neck with kisses.  
but it was moments like these that made everything worth it. it was times when they were both home, only with each other to keep the other company that made things okay.  
suddenly nate heard her voice quietly mumble his name. she yawned right after, covering her mouth with her sweater pawed hands.  
she opened her eyes slowly, noticing a figure in the room. “sam? what’re you ..” she yawned, “doing?”  
“it’s not sully, princess.”  
“nathan?”  
“ding ding ding, correct.”  
“i missed you.”  
“hm?”  
“don’t make me say it again, you nerd.”  
“but you know i love hearing that my princess missed me.”  
“don’t call me thatttt,” she groaned.  
“but i thought you liked it?”  
“i love it, but it gets me feeling some type of way and i’m too tired for butterflies.”  
“you’re adorable.”  
he slid off his boots, leaving them by the pile of shoes that were already by the door. walking over to the bed, he scooted her over gently and layed down beside her.  
she turned around, lying her head on his chest.   
“i love you,” he mumbled, playing with her hair.  
“i know.”  
“you know?”  
“mhm.”  
he looked down at her, tilting her chin up and pecking her lips lightly.  
“sometimes i wonder about you, halle.”  
“i know.”

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't my main fic but i love them too much not to write oneshots for them so expect more! also, check out my fic starring these two and the rest of the gang! it's called ex's and oh's :-)


End file.
